1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capturing device, an image processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capturing device which changes between images displayed on a display section (monitor) of the capturing device to stereoscopic images (3D images) and flat images (2D images) according to a state of the device and displays the images, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, capturing devices (cameras) have been developed which take images from plural viewpoints which enable display of stereoscopic images (3D images) as three-dimensional images. Such capturing devices take images from different viewpoints, for example, images for a left eye and images for a right eye. In addition, there have been also proposed devices which can display 3D images on monitors which are display sections provided in capturing devices.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3935812 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-251403, there is disclosure of a configuration of a display section where stereoscopic images (3D images) can be displayed with the naked eye. As disclosed in the related arts, the stereoscopic images can be viewed with the naked eye by using a display configuration having polarizers or lenticular lenses, or by using a display configuration employing an image splitter type.
In addition, Japanese Patent No. 3935812 discloses the configuration where images displayed on the display section can be freely changed to a display for stereoscopic images (3D images) and a display for flat images (2D images) by user operated keys which can be operated by the user.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-251403 discloses the configuration where positions of images displayed on the display section are changed by user operated slide switches which can be operated by the user, such that a stereoscopic effect in 3D image display (stereoscopic display) is changed.
As described above, many configurations are proposed where 2D images and 3D images can be changed and displayed using a single display section.
However, the configurations disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3935812 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-251403 have a problem in that an image displayed on the display section fails to change its display mode without the operation of a user. That is to say, when images displayed on the display section are 3D images, if these are to be changed to 2D images, it is necessary for a user to operate an input section such as switches and the like provided in the device. It is also necessary for a user to operate the input section in a case where 2D images are changed to 3D images.
However, for example, when a focus adjustment is performed, there are cases where whether or not focus is correct may be confirmed while viewing the image displayed on the monitor, but, at this time, when images displayed on the monitor are stereoscopic images (3D images), it is difficult to confirm that the capturing device is in focus.